


Follow My Lead

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Briefly anyway, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heist, M/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Rhett shows up for a job only to find out he will be working with a new partner. The very idea stresses him out until he lays eyes on the gorgeous man and can't get this "Link" out of his head or stop staring at him from across the room.They find themselves in a little predicament later during the night - and the only chance they have of getting out of it now is for Rhett to follow Link's lead.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic happens in a world (present day) where both Rhett and Link are specialist in stealing things and selling them to clients. Rhett and Stevie (who is the brains behind the operation) have worked together before. She brings Link in at the last minute and throws Rhett for a loop. 
> 
> I know nothing about actually stealing things or selling them on the black market, that's why most of the details are pretty vague. So, forgive the inaccuracies ;) 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Rhett was already exhausted getting out of the cab and walking the short distance to the hotel. Having not slept that great the night before. They had been thrown a job on short notice and Stevie was all too eager to accept, it being on the simpler side of the jobs they usually signed up for. Rhett was good at his job and knew it was extremely rare to expect problems from something this small but short notice always left him on edge, regardless of how easy it seemed.

He'd been called in when Stevie first accepted, Rhett usually being the first one she would reach out to. The money was respectable in this line of work, but that wasn't the reason Rhett found himself doing one job after another for mysterious clients that he never met face to face. He loved the risk associated with the jobs they did.

He worked with a pretty good team, although, with this being a smaller job, Stevie informed him it would only be three of them this time, which was fine with Rhett - that just meant he had less people to share the money with. 

Rhett was nervous, though, not because of the job but because of who he would be working with. This would be the first time working with Camsince they had broken off their relationship more than two months ago. 

There were no hard feelings - it had been a mutual break-up. Both feeling neglected by the other and neither wanting to put forth the effort to change. It was a good thing in the end. Still, Rhett found himself missing the warm body that he'd grown accustomed to sleeping next to every night. It was less about her and more about his current need for some much needed company. 

They hadn't so much as texted one another since their separation. So Rhett was a little more anxious than usual at the thought of working together again. 

They did always make a good team though. Rhett could rely on her to get the job done in the quickest and most effective way possible. He trusted her, probably more than he should in the line of work they were in. 

He stepped onto the elevator of the lush hotel right across from the museum. The mirror along the back wall of the elevator gave him a grim reminder of what he looked like when he chose to leave this morning. Eyes baggy with dark circles painted underneath them, his hair a messy mop of dirty blond curls that he would surely get scolded for by Emily, their self-labeled stylist for these types of gigs. 

The elevator dinged when he reached the fourth floor, opening to a lavish carpeted area with a crystal chandelier and exotic plants that lined the hallways sitting inside too expensive vases. 

He found the room easily, knocking on the door three times and waiting for an answer. He heard the click of the knob turning and a sliver of light emerge from the crack of the door. He let himself the rest of the way in, seeing Emily walking back from the door.

"You look like shit." She said passively, eyes buried in her phone and he could already hear the smack of the gum in her mouth.

"Thanks, Em." He muttered, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag by the couch with way too many pillows stacked on it. "Where is everyone?" 

"Stevie's in the bedroom." She pointed to her right as she propped herself against the desk at the corner of the room, never looking up from her phone. 

Rhett laughed to himself at her relaxed energy. Despite him loving what he did, these things were always stressful but Emily was nothing but calm and cool. "You ready for tonight, kid?" He asked, humor in his voice as he watched her reaction to his ever present teasing. 

"More ready than you, old man." She said, giving him a smirk and a playful wink. 

"Rhett!" He heard Stevie's voice and turned to find her in her stylish pantsuit that only suited her during a job, having to look the part to book a hotel room at a place this nice. "Glad you're here. I gotta talk to you about something." 

"Am I in trouble?" He snickered. 

She continued without so much as an acknowledgment of his joke. "Cam won't be with us tonight. But I have a replacement, he comes highly recommended from Hale. I think y'all will work well together." 

Rhett froze at the news, not hearing the three knocks coming from outside the hotel room door. Thinking of a way to object to the change of plans. He'd never risk working with a newbie without so much as a trial run - it just wasn't a smart decision. But, then again, Stevie should know that. She's smart enough to understand the risk of something like this.

"Stevie, are you sure that's a good idea? Has anyone ever worked with him before? I know this isn't exactly a big job but, what if he fucks it up?" Rhett tried to hide the crack in his voice. He was nervous about working with Cam again - but he knew Cam and she knew him - which is more than he could say about this stranger. 

A voice chimed in from the door, "Well, I've only heard nice things about him. He's pretty damn good at his job, too." Rhett turning to see Emily at the door behind who Rhett could only assume was the new guy in question. 

He looked to be about Rhett's age, dark hair with some gray streaks in the front that Rhett would never admit to liking how handsome it made him look. He wore dark rimmed glasses that framed ocean blue eyes, dressed in a snug fitting t-shirt and jeans. 

Rhett opened his mouth - but apparently his brain was taking a vacation from forming words because nothing came out. And before he knew it the guy was standing in front of him, looking up at Rhett with a smirk on his face that showed perfectly imperfect teeth peeking out from behind pink lips. 

"Link Neal," he said, stretching his hand out in front of him for a handshake. Rhett took it, squeezing just slightly and relishing in the fact that his body wasn't frozen like his mind. "Nice to meet you..." he tilted his head toward Rhett, signaling for him to give him his name. 

"Rhe - " he started but his voice cracked halfway through his name. He coughed, hoping that he didn't look like a complete idiot, and repeated himself. "Rhett McLaughlin." He said, a little more confidently this time. 

"Ah, Rhett. So you're the lucky guy that gets to work with me, huh?" Link said playfully, and Rhett fought the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips at the sight of that crooked grin. He needed to remain professional, if only for the job's sake. 

Finally, Stevie broke in, "Okay, we have a big night and even though I expect no problems, it's best we get prepared." 

Link's vision darted over to Stevie and Rhett was grateful for the reprieve of that intense blue eyed stare. His eyes met Emily's, who was sporting a knowing smirk as she walked over beside Rhett, her eyes not glued in her phone for a change. "Smooth," she whispered when she got within earshot of Rhett and he nudged her playfully, rolling his eyes and fighting the blush he knew was turning his face a bright shade of pink. 

They went over the plan several times, Stevie demonstrating her no-nonsense attitude, instructing everyone of their responsibilities and insisting on perfection - like she always did. Rhett finding it hard to concentrate, his eyes continually wandering over to Link.

_Just out of curiosity,_ he told himself.

"Let's go ahead and get dressed, and get this shit done, shall we?" Stevie said, fixing her jacket and brushing her long hair out of her face. 

He went to the showers first, needing a fresh shave so he could look at least semi-presentable tonight. He undressed, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He told himself it was because this Link guy was a stranger and they'd never worked together before. In reality, he couldn't get that smile or those silver streaks of hair out of his mind. 

He wrapped one of the many towels stacked on the rack behind the toilet around his waist, admiring the way it sat on his hips, he'd really been working hard hitting the gym lately and keeping up with his back exercises. He was proud of himself. 

He trimmed his overgrown beard the best he could, buzzing it so it sat a little closer to his face. He knew Emily would rather he didn't look homeless for tonight - even though that seemed to be his style nowadays.

He worked the shaving cream around in his hands, applying it to his neck to get rid of the stubble there. The door to the bathroom flew open suddenly, Rhett's hands. still full of the white lather slipped across his beard. "What the hell?" He looked in the mirror, only to be greeting by the image of Link without a shirt, the light hitting his chest and broad shoulders in a way that highlighted every hill and valley. He couldn't help but notice how trim his waist was, a small patch of dark hair on his stomach, cascading down below the waist band of his... 

_Stop looking, Rhett._ He scolded himself, immediately averting his gaze.

"My bad, man. Didn't know you were in here. Just grabbing a towel, don't mind me." He reached above the toilet, retrieving what he needed, Rhett's eyes drawn to his back now, and he averted his eyes quickly as Link turned around in time to catch him staring. 

The shorter man stopped, Rhett could feel his eyes on him through the mirror but he didn't look up. Rhett turned around, transferring their eye contact to each other instead of the reflection. "What?"

Link's smile grew wide and he lifted his hand, "You got something..." Rhett following it up to his face as the man wiped a finger slowly across Rhett's cheek. "...right there." 

Rhett froze at the intimacy of the gesture but his heart did anything but, fluttering at the contact and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Link headed out the door, winking before disappearing from view. 

Rhett looked back to the mirror, seeing his face now red in the reflection. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath as he washed his hands off in the sink. 

* * *

Rhett stood looking into the floor length mirror, black pants and jacket over a crisp white button up shirt. He would have opted to go without a tie, leaving the first couple of buttons of his shirt undone so his tanned chest could see the light of day. But, he knew Emily would insist on a tie. Still, he was going to put it on at the last possible second, hating the way it squeezed his neck. 

He smoothed his well-oiled beard with his big hand. He had tied his curly hair into a sleek ponytail, the most polished look he could achieve with his current choice of hairstyle. He still looked damn good, he had to admit, the suit complimented his long and lean figure and he could very well pass as an honored guest at the museum's charity event tonight. 

He hadn't seen Link since the bathroom, actively avoiding him if only to keep his head on straight for the mission. That was soon to be impossible, given the close nature of the activities they would share in just a little while. 

Rhett was more nervous about this job than any he had worked previously, and Link was the sole reason he couldn't concentrate. He was good at his job, could do it in his sleep if he needed to. But this Link guy was causing all sorts of problems in his jumbled head. Taking up space that was usually otherwise occupied with more important things.

He wasn't sure if it was the loneliness creeping in after the break-up - loneliness wasn't the right word he didn't think. It was really just missing a body to sleep next to sometimes. He was fine the way his life currently was, content with where it was headed. He didn't _not_ want anyone but he was okay being alone for right now.

Company was nice, though. Did he want Link as company? Was that the reason he couldn't stop thinking about the guy since he walked through the hotel room door? 

He heard a whistle come from behind him followed by an exaggerated, "Damn." 

Rhett turned quickly to see Link, his eyes roaming up and down his body and there were those damn butterflies again. Rhett returned the favor, looking at his long legs in tight burgundy pants, Rhett's eyes drawn to the bulge in the front. He was slipping into his matching jacket, pulling it over a a blue plaid shirt that brought out the colors of his eyes (like they needed any help). 

"Damn yourself," Rhett retorted before thinking better of it. 

"You clean up nice. I was afraid we may be a little conspicuous if I showed up with a mountain man." Smirking at Rhett, his sharp bottom teeth peeking through his smile. Rhett smiled too, despite himself. 

"Rhett, put the damn tie on." Emily came into the room, sporting a floor length emerald gown, complete with a embellished belt, highlighting her slim waist. 

"Yes, ma'am." He said, not missing the little chuckle coming from Link's direction.

* * *

Rhett entered the event with Link, immediately finding the nearest waiter with a tray of some extra expensive alcohol and taking a glass, the other man doing the same. Rhett usually did so, finding it kept his hands busy and he was able to blend into the crowd a little easier. But, he also needed something to calm his nerves with once again being in close proximity to Link. 

Who, by the way, looked marvelous in his tailored suit that fit like a glove, his silver and black hair styled perfectly to compliment that sharp jawline. Rhett watched as he took a sip of his champagne and swallowed. Watching his Adam's Apple bob as he did. For a brief moment, Rhett wondered what that it would taste like, running his tongue along that neck, feeling the stubble on his lips...

_Dammit!_ He thought, quickly shaking his head of the images that crept in. 

He watched as Emily strolled in like she owned the place. Rhett never could figure out where that façade came from, she spent so much time with her head down buried in her phone. But shove her into a room full of strangers with a mission and she turned into Marilyn Monroe - charming the pants off men and women alike. 

Rhett heard the clink of a spoon hitting glass and turned his attention to the direction of the sound, as did everyone else in the museum's foyer. He kept a careful watch on Emily, waiting for the signal to proceed. 

After a few speeches from people who seemed important, the guests started to disperse, exploring each of the special exhibits they had set up for the event. Eventually, he saw Emily disappear into the hallway to the side, letting Rhett know it was game time. 

Emily would lay on the charm to a few of the security guards that were posted at the stairs. Giving Rhett and Link just enough time to sneak up and take care of the trickiest part. 

His eyes searched the room for Link, still finding it strange that he wasn't looking for Cam's short blonde hair and green eyes. He found him easily enough, surprisingly standing by the exhibit they had set up to meet - already ahead of Rhett. 

Rhett's palms were a little more sweaty than usual, but it was only because of working with someone new. It had nothing to do with the subtle hint of peanut butter and peppermint he smelled when Link talked or the really cute way that Link happened to fix his glasses; like it was once a necessity that turned into a habit over the years. 

"Ready, Mountain Man?" Link said only loud enough for Rhett to hear. He nodded, trying to hide the small upturn of the corners of his mouth. 

"When you are," Rhett quipped as they both looked around to make sure no eyes were on them and slipped out of the room. 

* * *

It was really too easy. Link disabling the cameras in the room and Rhett breaking into the glass case that housed the expensive necklace and replacing it with a detailed replica. Leaving no evidence that anyone had been there. With any luck they would be three states away before anyone even realized the piece was missing.

They eventually walked back out of the room, prize in his pocket. Link watched down the hallway, not that he needed to - security wasn't scheduled to make their rounds for another ten minutes at least.

Rhett walked casually, knowing the hardest part was behind them, Link following alongside him as he dug the tablet out of his pocket and reactivated the cameras that they no longer needed to be blind. They rounded the stairs and suddenly Link's hand grasped Rhett's arm, pulling him back from the staircase and pushing him back against the wall.

Before Rhett could say anything, he looked into blue eyes blown wide as a finger was held over his lips in a shushing motion. Rhett was quiet and tried not to think about the way Link's body radiated heat that Rhett could feel to the deepest layer of his suit.

That's when he heard the heavy footsteps and the murmur of voices climbing the stairs, heading straight for them. Rhett's eyes got as wide as Link's, before he was able to form a coherent thought. He heard Link whisper, "Follow my lead."

Rhett was about to ask what that meant, ask him to vocalize whatever plan he was currently thinking of that could get them out of this mess, when Link's mouth was on his.

For a moment he froze, certain this was some sort of daydream until he felt a warm tongue licking at the opening of his mouth, stirring him back to reality but rendering him unable to remember the guards that were heading straight for them. He moved his lips against Link's, that pouty bottom lip of his pulled in between Rhett's teeth too easily as his hands wandered around his body, embracing him the way he wanted to when he first laid eyes on him.

Link's hands found their way up Rhett's arms, raking under his suit jacket and pushing it off his shoulders, bunching it around his elbows. Link's fingers tugged numbly at the tie around Rhett's neck, loosening it and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt, his warm touch reaching in and carding through the golden curls there.

Rhett roughly carded his fingers through silver black hair, messing it up unapologetically. The slender appendages of his other hand working a little faster than his brain could keep up with, eagerly finding the mound of his ass and squeezing, pulling Link closer to him, rubbing his now very evident bulge against the other man's hips.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be up here. The party's downstairs." A barking voice sounded off to their left, startling them both from the passion that was a kiss Rhett would not soon forget.

Link spoke, frazzled and apologetic, "Oh, god. We're so sorry." His words coming out a little slurred as he giggled, looking at the guards innocently. "We'll get back down there. Sorry." Link said again, grabbing Rhett's hand and tugging. Rhett silently followed while shrugging his jacket back on his shoulders. 

They raced down the stairs, Rhett damn near giggling himself hearing Link act this way. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Rhett fixed the buttons on his shirt and straightened his tie, smoothing the wrinkled fabric that would surely give away their evil deed.

Link spoke then, a little more seriously now. "Sorry about that. I figured what better way to distract than playing a couple of drunk idiots, right?" He laughed, shaking his head while straightening his own clothes. "Good show, Mountain Man."

Rhett's heart dropped to the floor. How could he be so stupid? Of course it was just pretend - just a way to get out of that situation. Why did he think it was anything more than that. "Yeah - Yeah. Uh, you too."

"Shall we?" Link stepped back, waving his hand in front of him, signaling for Rhett to lead the way.

Rhett walked past Link, trying his best to hide the hurt that he was sure Link could see written all over his face. Link followed, both men heading out the back exit like they planned, seeing Emily on the way and signaling that the job was done, though she usually stuck around to get a few more drinks and to make sure no one suspected anything.

They walked out into the crisp night air, Rhett's face cooling, a stark contrast to the way his skin burned pressed against Link's a few moments ago.

He power walked across the street, hoping he was losing Link in the process. He knew he was being stupid, assuming that anything could happen between the two. He still wanted to believe that that kiss was much more than just an act. Unless Link was really that good of a kisser - which is entirely possible - he was confident in every single aspect that Rhett had witnessed so far.

They made it to the elevator, Rhett aggressively pushing the button, already impatient. Link came to a stop beside him, clearing his throat, as if letting Rhett know he was still there. They got onto the elevator in silence, the door closing behind them, Rhett still avoiding Link's gaze but he felt those eyes on him anyway.

"Uh, Rhett..." He hesitated, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It was the only thing I could think of to - "

Rhett interrupted him, "You didn't." He said simply, unable to explain his reaction beyond that. He couldn't even figure out what was going on in his own head, much less explain it to the guy he barely knew.

He felt Link step closer, crowding Rhett who kept his eyes glued on the floor, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid Link's eyes if he looked up. Rhett stepped back too, hitting the back wall. "You sure?" Link asked, looking up at Rhett through long lashes as he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Rhett froze for a moment, very aware of the proximity of Link and certain he would be able to hear the thump of his heart inside his chest. He cleared his throat, but was unable to form words so instead he nodded. Link inched closer still, slotting his body against Rhett's.

"This okay?" He asked, voice low and gravely. Rhett whispered out a 'yeah,' his head swimming with the scent of Link's cologne filling his nostrils. Link lifted his hand and pulled down on Rhett's tie, Rhett following his lead and craning his head down to stop only an inch from Link's lips.

In a second of bravery, Rhett surged forward, connecting their lips again, both of them moving at a feverish pace once they felt the heat from the other. Link pushed Rhett harder against the wall of the elevator, his hands finding their way to the back of his neck and holding him there. Rhett wrapped his hands around Link's waist, squeezing firmly and wishing he could feel the soft skin that he knew was hiding under his clothes. 

The bell in the elevator rang out, jerking them from their heated exchange. Link moved swiftly to press the emergency button, jerking the elevator to a stop. Rhett stood frozen against the wall, mentally bracing himself for what Link may do next. 

Link moved in front of him again, hands pulling roughly at the bottom of Rhett's shirt, jerking it from his pants and finding the button and zipper but stilling his hands before they went further. He looked up to Rhett, silently asking for permission. 

Rhett pulled him in to another heated kiss, hoping that said what he couldn't form into words right now. 

Link's hands reached up to push Rhett's jacket off his shoulders, it bunching up behind him then falling to the floor. 

"So big." Link husked out, hot breath hitting Rhett's neck. His fingers found the button that was already undone and started opening the zipper, fingers reaching past the waistband of his boxers. 

Rhett whined at the contact, the heat enveloping his already aching cock. Link hummed in response, slowly stroking it several times before lowering himself to his knees. 

"Fuck," Rhett whispered, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Link pulled Rhett's cock from the confines of his pants, the air hitting the flushed skin making it twitch in Link's strong hand. He immediately drug his tongue along the slit, licking a bead of precome that leaked from him.

He took him into his mouth and Rhett had to brace himself on the wall so his knees wouldn't give out. His mouth felt so good. 

Link moaned around the mouthful of cock while Rhett looked on from above - the view was downright filthy. Only something Rhett had seen in a dark fantasy - or maybe a porno. Link looked fucked already and Rhett could only hope that's where they were headed. 

Link pulled off, just in time. Rhett was about to shoot his load down that eager throat but from the looks in Link's eyes, he had something else planned. 

"Will you fuck me, Mountain Man?" Link asked, looking up from his knees, his hand still stroking Rhett slow and steady. 

Rhett pulled the shorter man up to his feet, first locking lips with him again while his hands fumbled for the button and zipper to his pants. He felt the smirk against his face as he tasted his own seed on Link's tongue. 

Rhett pulled Link's cock free, smearing his hand in the mess that Link had already made. "So damn sexy." Rhett husked against Link's neck, finally getting a taste of the skin he'd been craving all night. 

Rhett's hands cupped the mounds of Link's ass, pulling and kneading the flesh, dipping an exploratory finger in the cleft of his ass as he spread him wide. 

Link whimpered at the teasing touches and took hold of Rhett's hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking greedily. Rhett took his now moistened fingers and pushed past his tight ring of muscles, hearing little gasps of pleasure coming from the shorter man. 

Rhett was still backed against the wall, his pants and boxers pulled down around his thighs, when Link begged, "Fuck me, Big Man. I need you inside me." 

Rhett withdrew his fingers not missing the little whimper that escaped Link's mouth at the feeling of not being full anymore. He turned to press Link's chest against the mirror, catching a glimpse of them both desperate and wanting more. 

Rhett shoved the bunched fabric down just below Link's ass, coating his palm in spit and stroking his cock a few times before lining up to Link's waiting hole. 

He pushed in slow at first, not wanting to hurt the man but Link quickly did away with that idea as he pushed back into Rhett's hips, fucking himself on his shaft until he was fully seated, filled with the entirety of Rhett's dick.

Rhett took a deep breath, determined to last longer than he felt like he would at this point. Link's face was pressed against the mirror, the glass fogging up with every heavy breath he took, his glasses slightly askew and the eyes underneath them relaxed and heavy lidden. 

Rhett grabbed Link's waist with one hand and wrapped his other around his stomach, exploring the skin there, pulling and teasing at his nipples and holding a big hand on his chest.

Rhett pounded into him with everything he had, his breath quickening at the tightness in his stomach. Soon, Link was saying between thrusts, "Getting close, baby. Fuck!" 

"Come for me, Link. Wanna feel that tight asshole come around this dick." 

As if waiting for permission, he felt Link constrict around him and his breathing stopped for a moment, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as his orgasm hit him, his tight boxers thankfully catching his release. 

If Rhett wasn't so close already the pulsing of Link's hole surely would have done him in. He followed Link, emptying himself into the man under him after pushing a few more shallow thrusts out of his spent body, clutching to the man, holding him tightly against his chest. 

He slumped against Link, both trying to catch their breath in the small overly heated room. Finally, Rhett carefully pulled out of Link, righting himself (both in mind and body) as Link did the same thing, tucking themselves back into their pants and trying to smooth the wrinkled fabric. 

Link hit the emergency stop button, the elevator jerking into motion again. They rode it in silence the rest of the way, Rhett afraid to break whatever spell had taken over both of them.

They arrived at their floor, the chime filling the small space and Rhett risked a look over at Link. A contented smile playing on the man's face. "Been wanting to do that since I first saw you." Link admitted. 

The door opened and Rhett watched Link step out of the elevator, a little more swing in his hips than there was before and Rhett just shook his head, smiling stupidly to himself as he followed Link out. 

Maybe his bed wouldn't be lonely tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My Tumblr is @mythicalrobyn118


End file.
